


how did it end up like this?

by polarityyy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cat problems, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, and it's sorta soft, but just entering, cat is mischievous, for good reason, idiots falling in love, playing with hair, pt2 is yunwoo date, sansang are mentioned, sharing food, soft on the inside, there's a cat, they argue and banter, they eat pizza at the end, wooyoung dances, wooyoung is just angy, wooyoung pouts like 192949823x, yunho bout to blackmail sansang, yunho is whipped, yunho yeets a pan, yunho's just playing games, yunwoo eat a whole buffet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarityyy/pseuds/polarityyy
Summary: "You're not...a burglar?""No. My name's Wooyoung. And that spawn of the devil," The black-haired boy pointed at the cat that was now in Yunho's arms. "Is Angel."Okay, so maybe this boy wasn't here to murder him after all.===In which Wooyoung and Yunho just wanted a quiet night, but Yunho gets his house broken into and Wooyoung...loses the cat.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. i've been doing just fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello !! i'm back with this yunwoo :D this is for my baby aleyna, she just wants more yunwoo love in the world :') honestly, i didn't know where i was going with it when i started bUT i like how it ended up ! it was really interesting to write bc i've never written their dynamic before, so i hope you like it :3 have a good day / night everyone

It all started when Yunho heard a weird rustling noise. He took off his headphones completely, putting his game on pause. There it was again. Now, this wouldn't be a problem if Yunho's roommate was here. But he wasn't. San was still in Namhae, visiting his grandparents.

  
After quietly leaving the room, he tiptoed into the hallway. He couldn't see anything much, and it was a bit frightening to go in blind. Yunho grabbed a book from his shelf, edging into the living room. Relief filled him at the sight of it empty. There it was again, the shuffling and rustling. It was louder this time, and Yunho gulped as he turned toward the source.

 _The kitchen._ Of course, it was the kitchen.  
  
He gripped the book tighter. He counted to three in his mind, promising himself to move forward after. But his legs wouldn't move. He heard soft cursing, the only sound he heard other than the beating of his heart. He stepped out, drawing his arm out, ready to throw the book at whoever was there.  
  
What he wasn't expecting was a black-haired boy sitting on his floor, looking at him with wide eyes. Yunho's first thought was that this boy was cute. But he was potentially a murderer, he reminded himself. Yunho's eyes flick back and forth between the boy and his window, which was very much open.  
  
"It's-it's _not_ what it looks like!"  
  
Yunho hurled the book at him with all his strength. The boy barely ducks under it. He was taking no chances with this murderer-slash-robber person. Even if he was cute. He read too many new articles about robbers and serial killers. He was not ready to see the pearly gates of heaven, no sir.  
  
The boy started talking quick, "I'm seriously not trying to, trying to _rob_ you, I just- the window was open, and-"  
  
"So you _are_ trying to rob me! Why would you enter a stranger's house in the middle of the night?" Yunho shouted, grabbing the next closest thing to throw - which was a whisk. It caught the stranger on the shoulder. The boy was standing now. Yunho towered over him, but he couldn't help but feel petrified of this situation. Would he get murdered now that he saw his face? Yunho frantically threw a pan this time. Yunho winced at the loud clang it made as it collided with the boy's arms.  
  
"I told you, I'm not trying to rob you, I'm just here for my friend's cat!" The boy shouted, making Yunho take a step back.  
  
_A...cat?_  
  
Could he really believe that?  
  
His questions were answered as he felt something soft brushing against his feet. Two hazel eyes blinked up at him, a small tongue poking out of a small mouth as it yawned. It purred as it rubbed its body against Yunho's leg.  
  
"You're not...a burglar?" Yunho asked once more, picking up the cat in his arms. The kitty squirms before settling its head against Yunho's shoulder.  
  
" _No._ My name's Wooyoung. And _that_ spawn of the devil," The black-haired boy pointed at the cat that was now in Yunho's arms. "Is Angel." Okay, so maybe this boy wasn't here to murder him after all. A silence dawns on the two males, as Yunho stared unblinkingly at the boy – whose name was supposedly Wooyoung and supposedly not a murderer.  
  
"Okay, Wooyoung. Well, I'm Yunho," Yunho held out the cat for Wooyoung to hold. "Why don't you go sit on my couch for now? Tell me your story, I may not call the police." Yunho tried to sound threatening, but it was impossible when his voice cracked in the middle. Now that he was closer to Wooyoung, he could see the boy was wearing his pajamas, little hearts dotting his pants.  
  
That didn't look like anything a _murderer_ would wear.  
  
Yunho shut his window, grabbing the book and kitchen items from the ground. He figured he should give the guy some water, after throwing things at him. He felt a little sorry. He ran a hand through his hair before walking into the living room. The Wooyoung guy was sitting on his couch, as he said before.  
  
"Okay, now how did you and Angel get into my house?" Yunho handed Wooyoung the cup. Wooyoung eyed the liquid before taking a sip.  
  
Wooyoung made an embarrassed noise before starting his story, "I'm cat-sitting for my friend, Yeosang-"  
  
"Wait, _Yeosang?_ My neighbor Yeosang? The Yeosang that San doesn't shut up about?" Yunho blurted without thinking. Wooyoung rolled his eyes before nodding.  
  
"Anyway, this devil decided that it would be fun to slip out the door as I was grabbing some pizza. It did not help that the pizza delivery man was hot-" Yunho snorted. Wooyoung glared pointedly at him.  
  
"Will you just _shut up?_ " Wooyoung said exasperated. "The cat slipped out. I noticed it at your window and she managed to climb in through that gap. That wasn't even _my_ fault, you're the one who left the window open. And now-"  
  
"You're here," Yunho shook his head. "I can't believe I thought you were a murderer. Those heart pants are a dead giveaway."  
  
"S-shut up, I'm supposed to be enjoying my pizza by now!"  
  
"It's almost three am, why are you still up?" Yunho smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Wooyoung looked close to throwing the whole cat at Yunho, "You- mind your own business, Mr. I'm-so-tall-and-attractive!"  
  
Yunho tilted his head, "You think I'm _tall_? You think I'm _attractive_?" With each question, the blush on Wooyoung's cheeks redden. Yunho smiled at the adorable intruder.  
  
Wooyoung hid behind Angel's fur, the sleepy kitty mewling quietly at the touch, "That, that wasn't supposed to leave my mind." Yunho chuckled a little.  
  
"You're treating me to pizza, right? For not turning you into the cops?" Yunho said, biting on his lip as the other goes rigid. He was so fun to tease. "There's no way you can finish the whole box."  
  
"For your information, I can handle eating two boxes on my own," Wooyoung huffed. Angel chose that exact moment to nibble on Wooyoung's hand, shocking the boy. His grip on Angel loosened and the cat falls out of his reach. Angel landed on the floor, scuttling in panic toward Yunho. She jumped onto Yunho, settling on his chest.  
  
"That little-"  
  
A rumble of laughter erupted from Yunho as he stroked the purring cat, "You keep dropping her when she bites you. Of course she hates you. Now, I helped you with the cat didn't I?" Wooyoung's shocked expression made Yunho smile wider.  
  
"Okay, fine, _one_ pizza slice. And then you're done," Wooyoung crossed his arms with a pout. He stood up before hesitating on where to go.  
  
Yunho walked over to the door, barely containing his smile at the irritated individual behind him. With Angel safely in his arms, Yunho shuffled down the street in his socks. It was a bit cold outside. He noticed the way Wooyoung shivered when a gust of wind hit them. Wooyoung lets himself into the house, a sigh of warmth hitting Yunho in the face.  
  
"Come in, I guess," Wooyoung mumbled. Yunho entered the house.  
  
Yeosang had moved in a few months ago. Yunho remembered being invited over the first week he moved in. He had a soft laugh and looked like he came straight out of a manhwa. San kept stuttering around Yeosang, which gave Yunho a lot of blackmail material.  
  
"Are you going to take your slice and go?" Wooyoung interrupted his thinking. Yunho found the other to be almost the opposite of Yeosang. He was...well, he was louder.  
  
Yunho sat down next to Wooyoung, gently placing Angel on the couch, "What brings you cat sitting for Yeosang?" Yunho helped himself to one of the slices. It was slightly cold, but he didn't mind.  
  
"He told me that someone invited him to the country or something, and how he had to leave quickly. But the dude forgot about his _beloved_ cat. Now I'm here until he returns," Wooyoung ran his hand through his bangs, messing up the hair there.  
  
"Ah...I might have an idea who did that..." Yunho covered another laugh at the thought of Yeosang calmly accepting San's invitation - only abandon his cat.  
  
"Do...you want to get lunch tomorrow?" Yunho asked, gauging Wooyoung's reaction. Wooyoung froze before stuffing the rest of his pizza slice into his mouth. His cheeks puffed out comically.  
  
"I want to apologize for throwing a pan at you," Yunho giggled before adding. "Plus you owe me for sneaking into my house."  
  
"Wha- that is so unfair! The only reason I snuck in was because of Angel!" Wooyoung threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Ah, so you admit to sneaking in when you could've just rung the doorbell?" Yunho reasoned. The other looked close to blowing his top.  
  
"So, lunch? Or no? I'll be paying," Yunho asked before Wooyoung could snap back.  
  
"Okay," Wooyoung sounded a bit defeated. "But. I'm only coming for the _food_. It's not like I'm going for you."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mr-has-hots-for-the-delivery-guy."  
  
"Whisk-thrower."  
  
"Homewrecker."  
  
"Pan bandit."  
  
"Cat burglar."  
  
Both of them burst out laughing. Maybe it was the cheese in the pizza, but Yunho was laughing hard. His voice was sure to warrant a noise complaint, but Yunho didn't care. Wooyoung was fun. Under the muted light of a lamp, Wooyoung's skin glowed a little. Yunho wondered if he would look more magnificent under the sun.  
  
"So...it's a date?" Wooyoung's eyed widen after that. "I mean, no. I didn't- it's just lunch, but-'  
  
"It can be if you want it to be," Yunho said, watching as Wooyoung grew more flustered. His hands fiddled nervously with his shirt.  
  
"Shut up, it's annoying how you don't get embarrassed," Wooyoung pouted, brows creasing. Yunho had the urge to squish his cheeks.  
  
"I mean, after almost getting _robbed_ , I think that flirting with the cute robber isn't that hard." Maybe too many words were said because Wooyoung smacked him with a pillow. Yunho hid behind it immediately, shielding himself from any other attacks.  
  
" _God._ I would've thrown you out of the house if you weren't treating me tomorrow. So, where am I meeting you?" Wooyoung said. There was still a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You can meet me in front of my house, maybe around eleven? Wear something nice, cutie," Yunho stood after winking. "Should I go? It's almost four." Wooyoung looked small, his hood now flipped over jet black hair. His knees were drawn to his chest, and he was chewing on his lips.  
  
"O-okay," Wooyoung said. This time his voice was soft, a small curve of a smile gracing his face. Yunho's heart jumped a little at the sight. Wooyoung stood up, shuffling toward the door.  
  
Before Yunho knew what was going on, Wooyoung was tilting a little too much to the left. He was falling. Yunho lunged forward, grabbing him by the hoodie and pulling him toward his chest. The impact of Wooyoung's body made Yunho stumble a little but they stayed upright. Yunho sighed in relief.  
  
"T-thank you," Wooyoung squeaked. Oh. He had to let go. _Right._ Yunho loosened his grip on Wooyoung, letting the other regain his footing. His hair brushed Yunho's chin as he stood upright. _Soft._ Yunho almost reached to touch the black locks again.  
  
"That was close," Yunho murmured without thinking. "What did you trip over?" Wooyoung searched the ground a little for what caused his fall.  
  
" _Yunho_ ," Wooyoung whined, stomping his foot like a child. "It was that damned cat." Yunho turned to see Angel sitting in the corner next to the door. That cat sure did have a talent of looking innocent.  
  
"Don't be too harsh on her," Yunho chided. "I was there to catch you this time." Yunho slid past the still-fuming Wooyoung, ruffling his hair. Wooyoung blinked before raising his hand in a wave.  
  
"S-see you later, Yunho," Wooyoung called out, his voice just a little above a whisper.  
  
"Don't forget to watch the cat," Yunho shot back, smiling widely at the other. This...turned out to be a good night. He gained some blackmail material against Yeosang and San. He also met a cute cat and an even more adorable cat-sitter. Yunho closed his eyes and he could still see Wooyoung's infuriated expression.  
  
_Ah._ This was going to be lots of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading !! and also...i think this warrants a part two, right?? i'm kinda tempted to leave it to your imaginations, but if you'd like a part two, pls comment down below !!


	2. and it's all in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho woke up late that morning.
> 
> He remembered crashing into the bed, thoughts of Wooyoung in his head.
> 
> He was too excited to sleep, staying up an extra hour just to get rid of his nerves.
> 
> ===
> 
> In which Yunho and Wooyoung go on an eventful date, but it's just Yunho falling more in love with Wooyoung while Wooyoung is being himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the highly anticipated chapter-two-slash-part-two of this little story of mine !! honestly, i'm so whipped for yunwoo now it's not even funny ;-; i literally almost tripled the word count bc i'm so whipped ;-;-;-; ANYWAY, without further a do, hope you enjoy 5k of yunwoo's date <3 have a good day / night everyone :]

Yunho woke up late that morning. He remembered crashing into the bed, thoughts of Wooyoung in his head. He was too excited to sleep, staying up an extra hour just to get rid of his nerves. The alarm pounded into his brain, his hand scrambling to shut it off. Yunho's legs tangled in the sheets and he falls face-first onto the floor.

It wasn't the _best_ way to start the morning.

But after picking himself up and properly shutting off the alarm, Yunho felt the biggest smile spread on his face. He stood up, hair looking like a bird's nest as he made his way to the kitchen. He saw a pan sitting on the counter. Yunho couldn't contain his laughter. It was a bit dizzying to recall the events of last night. He hummed as he walked around, gathering his breakfast: his favorite spicy ramen.

Yunho looked out of the window. Sunlight fragmented against the haze of dawn, splintering through clouds and reaching his cozy kitchen. Stray cars passed by, headlights on to shine through the early morning fog. It was a slow start to the day and the whole world seemed to feel it too. But Yunho was only focused on the house in front of his.

He watched the curtains intently as the water boiled, hoping for a glimpse of the elusive black-haired boy. He stopped when he felt droplets of hot water scatter against his skin, cursing slightly at the pot of overflowing water. Yunho dropped the ramen into the pot, seasoning and covering it with a lid. Yunho grabbed his phone, calling San with a smile on his face. He was sure the younger was up by now, being the early riser that he is.

San picked up quickly, rustling sounds coming from his side, "Yunho! Are you regretting not accepting my invitation to come with me?"

"Well...no. A little birdy told me that you managed to invite someone else. Starts with a _Yeo_ and ends with a _Sang_?" Yunho prompted, unable to keep a grin from spreading from his face.

There was more shuffling, a gasp punching out of San, "H-how did you know? I mean, I _was_ going to tell you today but-"

"I met his cat-sitter," Yunho said, giggling lightly at the other's surprise. He could imagine San's expression, eyes disbelievingly wide with his jaw dropped open.

"Oh," San made an embarrassed noise in his throat. "Well, I didn't-"

"Baby?" A second voice joined San's, husky and deeply laced with sleep. "Who's that?" Yunho raised his eyebrows as San squeaked over the line.

"It's, it's Yunho," San's voice softened as he took a breath. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Hey, say hi to Yeosang for me Sannie!" Yunho cheered, purposefully loud.

"Y-yunho says hi," San said. There's more rustling and Yunho couldn't help but think about what was happening.

"Hi Yunho," Yeosang said tiredly, a smile in his voice. "You met Wooyoung? Is my Angel okay?"

Yunho snorted, turning off the heat of the stove, "He dropped her almost twice and tripped over her once. So she's doing great."

There was a loud curse from Yeosang followed by a flurry of giggles from San, "I should've taken Angel with me. Woo's gonna lose her." Yunho laughed, snorting at Yeosang's attitude.

"Anyway! Yunho, I'll call you later today and update you," San said sweetly. "I have to do something urgently." Yunho snorted at that.

"You mean make out with your boyfriend for an hour," Yunho's puckered his lips, making kissing noises. He heard San audibly get embarrassed as Yeosang's gentle laugh filled the air. There was more rustling, Yeosang's quick "Bye Yunho" was heard before the line went dead.

Yunho shook his head, moving his ramen to the dining table. He shuddered, remembering when San would spend days in the kitchen watching Yeosang garden his flowers. Those two were so predictable. They've been making obvious heart eyes at each other for ages.

He finished up the food, dropping the dishes in the sink and shuffling to shower. The shower passed quickly, with more thoughts of last night bursting to life. It all looked like new year's fireworks – bright and exciting. Yunho's morning routine was interrupted by the sole ringing of the doorbell. He looked at the clock.

It was 10:30.

_Holy crap._

Wooyoung was here.

Yunho scrambled put on a shirt, walking out with a towel around his neck and shorts on his hips. He rubbed at his hair a little before drying his hands. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

All the air left Yunho's lungs in a fell swoop.

Wooyoung ran a hand through his styled hair, strands falling lightly over his forehead. A grey blazer draped over his shoulder, white shirt disappearing into a pair of ripped jeans. _Beautiful._ He was so beautiful. Yunho gulped, before smiling a little, opening the door wider.

"Come in, sorry I'm not ready yet," Yunho said as Wooyoung stared at him. God. Even his eyes were sparkly, lids fading into a smoky grey.

"You're so _slow_ ," Wooyoung murmured. Maybe it was the lighting but Yunho could swear that Wooyoung was blushing as he spoke. Maybe he stared for too long.

Yunho poked Wooyoung's cheek, "Go sit, I'll get ready quickly for you." Wooyoung looked shocked at the action. Yunho just smiled, throwing his towel over his head and rubbing down on the wet hair.

A giddy feeling swelled in his chest. Wooyoung was here. Yunho dug out some clothes, pairing a grey sweater with a tan coat that San had gotten him. The coat had a big hood, which Yunho always found to be a little comical. He throws on some slacks before brushing out his hair.

"Wooyoung?" Yunho yelled from his room, Wooyoung's answering hum greeting him. "What would you like to eat?" Yunho doesn't do makeup - that was more of San's thing - but he still puts in the effort to swipe some lip balm against his lips in an attempt to make them smoother.

The door clicked open and Yunho froze for a second as Wooyoung entered his room. The raven-haired scanned the room, Yunho's gaming monitors looking stark against the simplistic decorations of his room. Wooyoung smiled as he scanned the pictures on the wall, while Yunho fidgeted with his hands.

"I was thinking...Japanese food? I know a really good place downtown," Wooyoung's finger brushed over a framed picture of Yunho's family. "You look so cute when you were younger."

"Am I not cute now?"

Yunho internally screamed at himself for posing such a question. What. Was. He. Thinking. Wooyoung looked momentarily startled, before turning toward him. Yunho gulped as he backed up against his dresser, knuckles bone-white from clutching at the wood.

Wooyoung's eyes stare at him, those darkened lids running up and down his figure, "You're..."

"Adorable? I've been told that I look kind of like a puppy," Yunho blurted yet again. His mouth needed to grow a filter. Urgently. Wooyoung rolled his eyes a little.

He scoffed, "Hardly _adorable_...I was going to say handsome." And that made Yunho so happy that he chewed on his lips to stop from demonically screeching out of the ecstatic feeling in his brain. It clouded his thoughts and Yunho wanted badly to hug the other.

"Well thank you, Prince," Yunho said cheerily, grabbing Wooyoung's hand without a second thought. "Downtown Japanese place sounds good! We can walk." Yunho locked up the house, grabbing his wallet on the way. Wooyoung's palm stayed pressed against his the whole time.

Yunho turned his attention to Wooyoung as they walk out of the neighborhood. Wooyoung was glancing along, looking at the unfamiliar scenery with interest.

"How do you know Yeosang?" Yunho asked, swinging their arms together.

"That _dumbass_ had been stuck with me ever since I was born. Our families are crazy close," Wooyoung shook his head, fond memories twinkling in his eyes. "I'm sure that my family loves Yeosang more than they love me."

"How can that be?" Yunho asked. He just felt the urge to learn everything he could about the shorter.

"For one thing, I think that his parents find me more entertaining than him, so that's probably why he stole my parents away from me." Yunho felt his heart flutter as Wooyoung laughed breathily. He echoed the laugh with one of his own.

"What about you? You game?" Wooyoung asked, a small smile on his lips as they cross the road.

"It's for stress relief," Yunho confessed, shrugging. "San always gets mad at me because I stay up so late. He's a stickler about health. But he doesn't get the stress of being a dance major."

"You _dance_?" Wooyoung's eyes widen, giving him a starry-eyed look. Yunho nodded shyly, not usually one to talk about his passions freely.

"No way," Wooyoung said, a gleeful laugh escaping his lips. "I dance too!" Yunho couldn't resist the smile that spread on his face. This was the first time that Wooyoung had laughed so freely around him. And it felt good to be the cause of it.

"You're also a dance major?" Yunho asked. Wooyoung shook his head as Yunho pulled him into an alleyway. It was a short cut to downtown that he and San always used.

"N-not exactly...I just do dancing on the side," Wooyoung startled at the wide crowd that was in front of the mouth of the alley. "Woah, how come I've never seen this shortcut before?"

It stoked Yunho's ego just a little to see Wooyoung impressed, "It cuts the traveling time by fifteen minutes."

The bustling crowd of downtown never ceased to amaze Yunho. Even on a busy weekday, the junction was packed with an assortment of people, each with a different destination in mind. And Yunho's destination was wherever Wooyoung would go.

Wooyoung was pulling at him, squeezing past a large crowd to see what was in the middle. Yunho muttered various forms of "excuse me" as Wooyoung's excitement lead him on. They finally stopped, Yunho's chest pressed close to Wooyoung's back in the lack of space. Yunho looked apologetically at the people behind him, his height making it hard for them to see what was going on.

In the middle of the crowded plaza was a performance group. The four performed with fever, limbs snapping to the beat. They were doing a dance cover of a popular song Yunho always heard on the morning radio. Wooyoung's features looked sharp under the filtered sunlight, staring out at the dancers longingly.

And suddenly Yunho really wanted to see Wooyoung dance.

He leaned down, lips close to Wooyoung's ear, "Do you want to dance?" Wooyung jumped a little, his hand squeezing Yunho's where they were still connected.

"I haven't been able to in a while..."

"Because you've been taking care of _Angel_?" Yunho said teasingly. He relished in the way Wooyoung retaliated by jamming his elbow against Yunho's ribs.

"Don't. Don't get me started on that cat," Wooyoung muttered, eyes still firmly on the dancers as they started a new song. "Oh, I love this song." The bass drummed itself into Yunho's skull, reverberating against his heart as it started beating harder. The moves were more than sensual, hoots and shouts emerging from the crowd. Wooyoung's arms moved, making smaller versions of the moves the dancers showed. The dancers dispersed, interacting with the crowd. One of them approached Wooyoung with a smile, red hair glistening with sweat.

"Dance with us. We noticed how hard you've been trying to contain yourself," The tall male said, gloved hand outstretched past the barrier. Yunho's heart thundered. It's like someone heard his thoughts.

Wooyoung laughed in delight, "Was it _that_ obvious?" Wooyoung swung his leg over the barrier, stepping over with confidence.

"Your boyfriend can come too, he can watch from the front," The dancer commented, gesturing at Yunho to hop over as well.

Wooyoung's mouth dropped slightly, "Uh, we're not- I mean, he's not my..."

"We're not together," Yunho said lightly. " _Yet_." He winked at his date. Wooyoung immediately turned around, rigidly making his way to the center. Yunho could see how his neck was a little flushed from the comment. Adorable.

Yunho sat himself down near the front, another dancer sipping on some water. He was curious-looking, piercings lining his ears and short, silvery-white hair cascading over his forehead.

"Hi, I'm Hongjoong," The white-haired greeted. "I'm guessing Mingi pulled your boyfriend in for a performance?"

"He's not mine yet," Yunho hummed, glancing at Wooyoung as he conversed with the red-haired dancer - Mingi. "But I like him. A lot." He fit in well with them, almost as if he was a part of their crew all along. Wooyoung jogged up to him.

"Yunho, hold my jacket. I can't afford to ruin it while I'm dancing," Wooyoung said, slipping the material off his shoulders. Yunho held it in his hands, thumbing over the soft material. A waft of Wooyoung's perfume invaded his nose. Yunho resisted the urge to press the fabric against his nose.

"Good luck," Yunho said, waving at Wooyoung's back. The shirt moved as he did, making his muscles ripple under the thin fabric. Yunho swallowed at the sight.

"Your future boyfriend seems like the confident type," Hongjoong whistled, before joining the rest of his crew. Hongjoong made a hand signal at one of the people. The speakers blared to life the second half of the song starts to play. They formed a u-shape around Wooyoung, placing him dead center. Yunho watched curiously as the raven-haired closed his eyes and opened them on the beat.

He was staring at Yunho, a smirk playing devilishly on his lips. _Oh._

Then he was moving, all fluidity and strength as the crew warped around him. They formed an intricate picture, with Wooyoung showcasing his beautiful dancing in the middle. Yunho didn't have much time to breathe, or even blink as Wooyoung continued to dance, body made out of liquid sensuality as he intensely made eye contact with the crowd. But mostly he was staring at Yunho.

_Oh god._

Yunho's heart was screaming at him to look away. Surely he should've listened, especially when he was on the _brink of having a heart attack_. But then Wooyoung rolled his hips and Yunho felt like his face should be greeting the ground sometime soon. It did look more inviting, rather than sitting there with hellfire dancing across his cheekbones. He was sure that he looked like an idiot, with his mouth agape and eyes solely pinned on someone he just met yesterday. He squeezed at Wooyoung's blazer, hoping simultaneously that it would end and that it would go on forever.

The song dies down – much to Yunho's obvious disappointment – and Wooyoung returned to where Yunho was sitting. He happily skipped over, those performance eyes of his gone, replaced with child-like excitement.

"Yunho, Yunho! Did you see? I managed to do that move perfectly! And I think people liked the performance a lot." Yunho wanted to say something. Of course, he saw it. He was watching Wooyoung the whole time.

But what came out of his mouth was, "You did amazingly well, Prince." Wooyoung quietened immediately, pursing his lips as another slight blush grew on his face. His hair stuck to his forehead from his exertion and Yunho thought that he looked beautiful like that too.

"You can't just..." Wooyoung trailed off, biting on his lip before sighing.

He was interrupted by a dark-haired dancer, "Hey, I'm Seonghwa. I'm really glad that you decided to join us for that last number. Most people are usually too scared to. I'm glad you are confident in your dancing!"

He held out a card toward Wooyoung, "We're ATEEZ. If you ever wanna dance with us again, just call. We'd be down for another collaboration stage. And your boyfriend can join us as well, his dancing is impeccable."

"How do you guys know Yunho?" Wooyoung asked, accepting the card.

"He always does covers with his original choreography and that caught a lot of attention a few weeks ago," Seonghwa explained.

"Holy shit! So that is Jeong Yunho," Another younger dancer said. "I'm Jongho, I _love_ your work." He and Jongho shook hands. Jongho had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Look at you being all famous," Wooyoung stuck his tongue out at him. "Let's go eat something? I'm starving." Yunho waved goodbye at the dancers before Wooyoung was pulling him again. It was effortless for Wooyoung to pull Yunho every which way. It was as if the smaller owned a powerful gravity.

"There's the restaurant! You're not gonna run away and make me pay right?" There was a visible pout on his lips. Yunho shook his head insistently. How could he deny Wooyoung of anything when he looked at him like that?

"I would recommend the ramen," Wooyoung said, pulling Yunho into a booth. The taller ducked under the frame, narrowly avoiding a concussion.

"Hey, uncle, I'm back with my... _a date_ ," Wooyoung said, his hair bouncing as he shifted excitedly in his seat. There was a huge smile on his face as he shyly glanced at Yunho from under his eyelashes.

"Young! You want the regular ramen?" An older man asked, eye smile making Yunho's heart warm. It reminded him of his dad.

"Yes please, and a side of some gyoza and...maybe a plate of sushi," Wooyoung rattled off the food items as Yunho watched.

Once the man left, Yunho realized how small this booth was. His shoulders almost touched the sides of the booth. And his legs – that barely fit under the table – kept brushing against Wooyoung's. Wooyoung seemed to notice this as well, eyes flicking nervously anywhere but Yunho's face.

"So," Yunho leaned himself against the padded wall. "How are you enjoying today so far?" He was trying to look casual. He didn't know if it was working.

Wooyoung had that small smile – the rare one from last night – on his face, "I hate to say it, but I'm enjoying it. It's the most fun I've had in a while." Yunho laughed at him a little.

"I'm glad that you're here with me," Yunho said lightly. "Isn't it nice to get to know the person you _tried_ to rob?" Wooyoung immediately pushed back on his shoulder.

"Stop, I'm never going to live that down am I?" Wooyoung said, brows coming together on his forehead. Yunho reached over, smoothing the wrinkle over with a smile.

"No, I'm over it, I just love teasing you," Yunho giggled. Wooyoung's knee jostled his as he huffed again. Yunho tried to keep from leaning over the table and pulling the other into a kiss.

There was a clattering of plates before a waiter pops his head into the stall, "Your food has arrived." An array of dishes are placed in front of the couple, each more fragrant than the last. The main course is a mouth-wateringly large bowl of ramen. Yunho doesn't miss the way Wooyoung licked his lips at the sight of the steaming bowl of noodles.

Wooyoung pointed at the tray of dumplings, "Usually I would open with the dumplings but that performance worked up my appetite. Try this first!" Yunho picked up a plump dumpling with his chopsticks, bringing it to his mouth. The dumpling exploded in his mouth, borderline searing soup and meat mingling on his tongue. Yunho groaned at the heavenly taste. Wooyoung's eyes are still on him, his chopsticks still hovering in the air.

Yunho swallowed before smiling again, "This is delicious. Why don't you eat, Prince?" Wooyoung doesn't hesitate before diving into the bowl of ramen, twirling a large portion of noodles on his chopsticks. Yunho continued to chew on the various dumplings and the single sushi roll that Wooyoung had ordered. They were all delicious. Yunho had been missing out on this amazing food all his life.

Mostly he was fascinated by Wooyoung. Wooyoung did happy dances in between bites of food, hitting the woah as he chews on a dumpling. Yunho found it cute. Of course, he did. Wooyoung was entirely infatuated with the food he was eating. It made for an amusing sight as he devoured the last of his ramen, cheeks puffing out with the food he stuffed in it.

"Hey, pretty? Eat a little slower for me," Yunho commented, causing Wooyoung to freeze. "I don't want you choking and dying before our date ends." Wooyoung chewed slower. Yunho patted his leg under the table, praising him silently. The two finish the food quickly after, with only one plate of dumplings untouched.

"Hey, Yunho?" Wooyoung leaned his arms on the table. "I think I like you." Yunho takes a swig of water, before taking a deep breath.

"I like you too, Prince," Yunho reached over and ruffled his hair gently. His hand trailed down to his cheek, Wooyoung leaning slightly into his palm. He stared at Wooyoung, his eyes still so bright.

 _Kiss him,_ his mind supplied. Yunho's gaze shifted to his lips. _God._ He could lean over and kiss him right now, in this small booth. But still, Yunho retracted his palm slowly. This wasn't the right time, he told himself half-heartedly. Wooyoung looked a little disappointed. Yunho wasn't sure if that was just him seeing things or not.

"Bill," Wooyoung said quietly, waving outside the curtain covering the booth entrance. Yunho fished out his wallet, still watching Wooyoung while paying distractedly.

Wooyoung half-smiled to him as they shuffled out of the booth, "This was nice." He stood close to Yunho, their shoulders almost brushing as they walked back. Yunho hummed.

"I like spending time with you," Yunho said truthfully. Wooyoung jostled him with his shoulder.

"Me too, Yun," Wooyoung said, before suddenly stopping in his tracks and gripping Yunho's arm. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

" _Oh god,_ the cat...Angel's been home _all this time_ , I didn't..."

_Yeosang would murder them._

Yunho grabbed Wooyoung, shaking him out of it before breaking into a run. The world passed in streaks of color, the urgency in their steps matching with the rattling of their hearts.

Wooyoung unlocked the door, dashing for the kitchen. Yunho stepped in as well, closing the door and helping Wooyoung search for the cat. Yunho does it carefully, sifting through the nooks and crannies of the entrance hall before moving on. Wooyoung seemed to be upturning the kitchen if the clanging of utensils and pots were any indication.

Yunho moved into the living room next, scanning the blankets thrown over the couch before peeking at the shelves. Still no sign of her. Wooyoung was frantically yelling around, hoping that maybe she would come out soon.

And just as Yunho almost loses hope, he saw it. The little swish of a tail from underneath Yeosang's beanbag. Yunho crouched down. The cat was taking a nap, squished between a beanbag and the underneath of the couch.

Yunho reached down, watching as Angel opened her eyes gently. She meowed a few times, licking Yunho's hand. Yunho smiled, picking her up and taking her to where Wooyoung was.

"Hey, Prince" Yunho announced. "I found her." Wooyoung whipped around so quickly, stumbling against a random shirt on the floor. He caught Yunho's arm, peering at the cat who purred in his embrace. Then he sighed, leaning his forehead against Yunho's shoulder.

"I don't get paid _enough_ for this," Wooyoung mumbled before tugging Yunho to the kitchen. A couple of cupboards in the bottom were completely ransacked, but other than that, Wooyoung had kept his panicking to a minimum.

Yunho watched as Wooyoung replaced Angel's old dish with a new one filled with food. The cat made a high noise before jumping down to eat the food.

Yunho opened up his arms, "C'mere Princey." Wooyoung dejectedly made his way into Yunho's arms. He buried his head in Yunho's chest.

"Can we just go to yours for now? I'm seriously gonna get an aneurysm because of that cat," Wooyoung said angrily. Yunho ran his hands through Wooyoung's hair, trying to calm the other down.

"Let's go," Yunho gently led Wooyoung through the maze of pans on the ground, and eventually out of the house. Yunho's house sighed as the door was opened. Wooyoung was still huddled close to Yunho, trailing behind him slightly.

Yunho glanced at Wooyoung, "Do you want some shorts to change into? Those jeans must be a little uncomfortable by now." He eyed the form-fitting jeans and the way they showed Wooyoung's sculpted thighs.

"Sure. I'll be on your couch," Wooyoung said. The other looked tired from stressing about the cat. Yunho's stomach churned like it was the first time he had Wooyoung at his house.

Yunho grabbed the most comfortable pair of shorts he had, before changing himself into the nicest nightwear he had. He hummed, picking up the shorts and walking into the living room.

Wooyoung was lazily flicking through the channels, lazily draped over the arm of the couch. He seemed right at home between the deep blue blanket and couch pillows. He looked up to acknowledge Yunho, standing up to change.

"Bathroom's on the right," Yunho called out after him. Wooyoung turned sharply, his steps going a little slow. Yunho felt himself relax as he sat on the couch. He tuned in to a kid's channel, laughing slightly at the character.

A hand is in his hair before he noticed, following a chuckle, "You're like a _kid_." He looked up to see Wooyoung leaning over the couch, eyes on the show.

Yunho coughed, "Don't judge my watching habits." Wooyoung jumped over the couch back, settling up against the arm of the couch.

"I'm not judging. Oh and these shorts are _way_ too big, by the way," Wooyoung commented, stretching the waistband with his thumb. Yunho bit his lip because Wooyoung looked so small with his shorts on. Yunho never really noticed their obvious size difference.

"Sorry, I'm a little taller than you," Yunho said sheepishly. Wooyoung's eyes turned into knives, leaning toward Yunho.

Wooyoung poked a finger at Yunho's chest, "Was that a _joke_ about my height? I'm not even that short." Looks like Yunho hit a sore spot.

"No, no, your height is, it's perfect," Yunho said hastily, trying not to feel the wrath of Wooyoung's anger. "Look, see? I can hug you perfectly." Yunho demonstrated, pulling Wooyoung to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

Wooyoung went quiet after that. Yunho wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. But this was nice. Holding Wooyoung in his arms was something else.

"O-okay," Wooyoung grew the distance between them, pushing a hand at Yunho's chest. Yunho tried not to be disappointed. At least Wooyoung didn't look mad anymore. He changed the channel to an action movie, returning to his side of the couch.

In the barely-there light of the TV, Wooyoung's hair looked like it was glowing. Different colors played against the blue-black of Wooyoung's hair. Yunho didn't want to look away.

"Why are you staring?" Wooyoung mumbled, turning his head further away from Yunho's gaze.

"Your hair looks really good," Yunho said truthfully.

"This?" Wooyoung ran a hand through his hair. Yunho swallowed nervously, intimidated by how good he looked while doing the action.

"Yeah," Yunho said, turning toward Wooyoung fully. "Have you ever dyed it before?" He was genuinely curious. Wooyoung seemed like the type to shift hair colors often.

"This is dyed," Wooyoung replied, playing with the strands on his forehead. "My natural color is brown." Yunho took a moment to imagine Wooyoung in brown hair. He was sure that the other looked amazing in any color.

"But, but your hair is so soft?" Yunho tilted his head as Wooyoung laid down on the couch, head almost touching Yunho's thigh.

"Mmm, thanks, Yun. But I've been dyeing my hair since I was – what? – fourteen or fifteen?" Wooyoung mused for a moment. "You can play with it if you'd like."

Yunho gingerly reached over to brush Wooyoung's hair with his fingertips. His fingers brushed over Wooyoung's scalp lightly. Wooyoung's eyes closed as he hummed at the contact.

"Good?" Yunho asked, a breathless laugh escaping him when Wooyoung pushed his head back on Yunho's fingers. Yunho renewed his efforts, burying his fingers under soft, raven hair.

It felt good to play with Wooyoung's hair. Even better than he expected. Wooyoung looked relaxed, even a little boneless as Yunho continued massaging his scalp.

The TV was reduced to white noise as Yunho's focus was captured by making sure Wooyoung felt comfortable.

After a while, Wooyoung's breathing evened out and Yunho curiously removed a hand from his hair. Wooyoung didn't move at all.

Oh. He was _asleep_.

The curl of endearment in Yunho's chest wrapped around his heart, gently squeezing. Wooyoung looked adorable, curled up on his couch. And Yunho couldn't help a smile when he realized that he probably lulled the other to sleep.

Yunho turned off the TV, glancing at the clock that showed him it was seven o'clock. Yunho gently extracts the blanket from under the sleeping raven, watching as Wooyoung shifted and brought his hands to his chest. He made sure that Wooyoung's legs could fully stretch out, a few tense minutes spent slowly dragging Wooyoung up the couch little by little.

A wave of exhaustion hit Yunho as he tucked Wooyoung underneath the blanket. Yunho impulsively leaned down, letting his lips press against the crown of Wooyoung's hair. He pulled back quickly, stumbling back into his room with reddened cheeks.

_Why did he do that?_

He could still smell the vanilla that hung around Wooyoung. The smell was cloyingly sweet in his nose after the kiss. A sweet smell to match such a sweet boy. Yunho slapped lightly at his cheeks, trying to snap out of his thoughts.

He should sleep. _Right._ He should do that.

He definitely should _not_ be thinking about the way Wooyoung's palm squeezed at his. Or about the way Wooyoung looked at him while he was dancing. Or even the brightness of his eyes, the way his cheeks puffed as he ate, or how relaxed he felt while Yunho held him-

He was _horrible_ at this.

After tossing and turning for almost half an hour, Yunho managed to calm himself down enough to close his eyes. He felt his heartbeat slowly, smiling into his pillow as he drifted off.

The last thought on his mind was Wooyoung's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading !! thank you also to everyone who left kudos and comments on the last chapter :D feel free to comment down below your opinions, suggestions or even just to gush about yunwoo <3


	3. i just can't look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, it's been a hot minute since i've updated this, but i'm back !! it's been quite hectic with all that's happening with the virus and quarantine, and i hope that everyone is staying safe and healthy <3 in the meanwhile, here's more soft yunwoo to accompany your day/night :3

The morning after Yunho is awakened by the smell of something cooking. His nose followed the scent of food, rousing him from his sleep. Yunho rubbed at his face, feeling how it is slightly sleep-warm. He probably looked a little rosy right now. But Yunho didn't care what he looked like. Yunho was only concerned with one thing, and one thing only: food.

He stumbled out of his bedroom successfully, leaning against the wall to support his sleep-addled limbs. The smell gets stronger as he makes it to the kitchen.

Wooyoung was standing in the middle of it all.

Yunho blinked away the blurriness, his eyes selectively focusing on Wooyoung over everything else. He looked handsome. He shuffled quietly to Wooyoung. He slowly leaned his forehead onto Wooyoung's shoulder. The other jumped at the touch, before relaxing.

"What's for breakfast, Prince?" Yunho mumbled, a yawn pushing past his lips.

"Me," Wooyoung replied with a hint of teasing. But Yunho's brain somehow thought that was an acceptable answer.

He nodded, "Oh okay." Wooyoung stopped moving for a little bit, holding his breath. Yunho could tell from the absence of tremors on his back.

"Go sit at the table, Yun," Wooyoung said softly, patting Yunho's hand. Yunho complied, dragging himself onto the dining table chair, head flopping onto the polished stone. The coolness against his cheek jogged his brain a little more.

A few minutes had passed before Yunho's knee slammed up into the table in surprise. Mortified, he looked up at Wooyoung, who was squarely watching him.

Did Wooyoung just-

"That's not- I didn't mean-" Yunho sputtered, his face burning with absolute horror at what he said. "I am so so-"

Wooyoung burst out laughing. Yunho blinked, watching as he bent over, hands on his stomach. Wooyoung's laugh rose in pitch as he saw Yunho's face again. He wiped at an imaginary tear as he made his way to Yunho.

"Oh Yunho," Wooyoung said his name with such fondness. "You're adorable. Don't worry, I knew you were just sleepy." Wooyoung ruffled his hair and Yunho was sure that his ears were glowing a glaring red. Yunho opened his mouth but no words came out of his mouth.

"I'm cooking some fried rice," Wooyoung said, moving back to his assortment of ingredients on the counter. "You have a lot of food here."

"Ah, yeah. San loves to cook, he buys everything on those shelves," Yunho said sheepily. "My best dish is...ramen." Wooyoung giggled – he giggled, Yunho's mind sang – at Yunho's comment.

"Don't worry, I'm not that amazing at cooking," Wooyoung said, transferring some sausages into a pan. "I like trying stuff out and force-feeding my friends."

Yunho laughed this time, "Isn't that murder if you accidentally kill them with your food?"

Wooyoung tapped the spatula against the pan, "Well, I haven't given anyone food poisoning. Yet." Yunho started fixing his hair, realizing how much of a mess he must look to Wooyoung. He watched Wooyoung as he cooked.

Wooyoung looked handsome. It was kind of unfair how perfectly fine he looked after waking up. Even with all his make up off. He occasionally hummed as he tasted the food. He wielded his spatula like a knight would wield a sword, with confidence. Yunho placed his head on his chin. He could watch Wooyoung cook all day.

"What are you staring at, puppy," There was jest in Wooyoung's voice and Yunho belated remembered how he told Wooyoung about his childhood nickname. Ah. That made Yunho's ears grow hot yet again.

"I-I was just, you know, just watching you c-cook," Yunho pushed out, burying his head into his hands. Wooyoung's hand pressed over his ear. Yunho jumped at the touch, looking up at Wooyoung.

"Oh god, you're so red," Wooyoung said lightly, a smile curling on his lips. Yunho couldn't bring himself to look away from how Wooyoung was just standing in front of him. His hand was still cupped over Yunho's ear.

"Can we eat? Please?" Yunho blurted. Yunho would've done anything. Anything to stop Wooyoung's incessant staring. But Wooyoung doesn't stop staring, instead cocking his head to the side as he scoops a big heaping of rice onto a plate in front of Yunho.

Wooyoung sat in the chair in front of him and Yunho took a shaky breath as Wooyoung positioned himself. Then he was staring again. It was like the restaurant again. Yunho took a bite of the food, maybe a little too quickly as it burns on his tongue.

"So?" Wooyoung asked, spoon still sticking up in the air. The spices made Yunho salivate as he chewed. Yunho swallowed lamely, trying his best not to let his erratic heart make him choke on the food.

"It's really good," Yunho gestured at Wooyoung's plate. "You should try some, Prince." Wooyoung smiled happily before digging his spoon into the rice. Yunho watched as he ate, taking small bites of his own.

This was nice. Yunho could get used to this. He heard the distant chattering of birds outside as the sun came in through the window. And maybe Yunho was staring too long, but Wooyoung looked good bathed in the light of the golden hour.

Wooyoung seemed to fill a part of Yunho's life he didn't know was empty.  
===

Yunho found that Wooyoung was quite fond of his couch. In the days that followed their date, it had become a habit to let Wooyoung into his house at sometime of the day. Sometimes, Yunho had to leave to do "adult things" as he called them (Visiting his bank or meeting with a few people who reached out to work with him. It was tiring.)

Wooyoung would always still be there when he returned. Whether he was raiding Yunho's kitchen, or more often than not, dozing on his couch. And this time it was no different.

Yunho gently opened his door. He had just returned from meeting with one of his dancer friends late at night. He tiptoed through to his living room, spotting a head of black hair on his couch.

"Hey, Prince," Yunho greeted, ruffling his hair. As always Wooyoung mumbled a greeting back, immersed in the show he was watching.

Yunho grinned at the other as he found Angel sleeping on one of the side tables. Wooyoung also always brought Angel with him, too scared of forgetting to feed her again. No matter how much Wooyoung said he hated the cat, Yunho knew that deep down Wooyoung was a little bit in love with her. He brushed his large palm over Angel's small head.

"Hey, Yunho?" Yunho froze and turned toward his guest. This didn't usually happen. Wooyoung ran a hand through his hair – a nervous habit, Yunho had found out.

"Wanna-" Wooyoung wetted his lips before continuing. "Wanna watch a movie together?" Yunho looked toward the TV, trying to keep himself from melting at the unsure words.

"Of course we can," Yunho replied easily. "Let me change first, 'kay?" Wooyoung nodded, looking pleased with the answer.

Yunho shook his head as he walked to his room. After almost two weeks of coming over almost every day, Wooyoung was still shy to invite him to spend time together. Not that Yunho was any better. His ears always burned when he told Wooyoung he made some extra food for him.

"How am I going to survive him?" Yunho murmured to himself, slipping on a grey shirt. Yunho found himself to be comfortable with Wooyoung fairly quickly. He never tried to change how he was around Wooyoung, which was really...refreshing. Although there were times where he wished that he had listened to San's ramblings about his fashion. Wooyoung always dressed nicely, whether he was going out or not.

Today he was in what seemed to be his favorite shirt. The sleeves tapered at his elbows, the oversized fit dwarfing his figure. He had some shorts on, smiling at Yunho as he flopped on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Yunho asked as he stretched out his legs. Wooyoung placed a pillow near Yunho's legs, leaning into space between them.

"An animated movie? I'm bored of watching reality," Wooyoung said, glancing over at Yunho.

"Sure, what movie do you want today?" Yunho asked, flicking through the selection of movies.

"Howl's Moving Castle?" Wooyoung asked, hair fanning over the pillow. "I liked watching it as a child. My favorite character was Calcifer, he was so hilarious." Something warm fluttered in Yunho's chest, listening to Wooyoung talk about his childhood.

Yunho found the movie quickly, the poster looking like it was straight out of a dreamscape. Wooyoung looked excited as it started. His weight was comforting on Yunho's legs. Yunho picked Angel up from her perch on the table, letting her burrow into his chest.

Yunho grew more and more invested in the characters as the movie progressed. His hand continued fiddling with Angel's fur, occasionally stroking her.

"Yunho." His attention was ripped from the movie, falling to the person he was sharing the couch with. Wooyoung was looking up at him, a small pout on his lips.

"How come you always cuddle Angel but not me?" Yunho stopped stroking the cat, blinking owlishly at Wooyoung. It might've been a trick of light, but Yunho could've sworn that a light blush dusted Wooyoung's cheeks.

"You never asked," Yunho replied, setting the cat down. There was a small silence where Yunho was trying to calm his heart down. Wooyoung seemed to hesitate as well.

"C'mere Prince." Wooyoung crawled over to Yunho, eyes peering shyly from behind his hair. Yunho made space for Wooyoung, letting the raven nestle against his side.

"You comfortable?" Yunho chuckled as Wooyoung's head nudged his chin and his legs wrapped around Yunho's.

"Very," Wooyoung mumbled. Yunho let his hand spread on Wooyoung's back, exhaling slowly. His other hand fingered at Wooyoung's nape.

Perfect, his mind threw out. Wooyoung fitted perfectly in his grasp. His legs were a bit cold against Yunho's, seeking out his warmth. But Wooyoung felt like the best type of warmth. Yunho felt it buzzing in his stomach.

Yunho tried his best to focus on the film. But he couldn't help getting distracted by Wooyoung. How his hands fisted at Yunho's shirt as he recognized the villainous character and how he hummed happily whenever he saw Howl and Sophie together. Yunho continued stroking at his nape, relishing in the way Wooyoung responded into his touch.

Yunho unexpectedly had tears in his eyes toward the end of the movie. Wooyoung was sniffling quietly. As the movie finished, Wooyoung sat up slightly. Yunho's hand steadied the other as he tilted his head curiously at Yunho.

"You're crying too? The end always makes me so happy," Wooyoung wiped at his eyes. Yunho felt his breath caught in his throat. Wooyoung was beautiful. He already knew that, but it was so painfully evident to Yunho at that moment. Yunho reached up to wipe away a tear that was rolling down his cheek, feeling pterodactyls in his stomach.

"It was an amazing movie," Yunho said, swallowing as Wooyoung held his hand in place. The two stared at each other. It was as effortless as breathing for Yunho to just look at Wooyoung. It wasn't long until the TV screen turned black.

Wooyoung interrupted with a giggle, "I'm sleeping here tonight. Get off my bed." Yunho rolled off the couch, landing on the floor quietly as Wooyoung made himself comfortable. It didn't register yet how long he was staring at Wooyoung. He must've looked like a creep.

"Mmm, you're comfier than this pillow, but I'll take it," Wooyoung said, spreading the blanket over his smooth legs. "Oh, did you eat already?" Yunho felt his ears heat up at the slightly intimate question.

"I did, they had sandwiches for us at the studio," Yunho smiled as Wooyoung nodded.

"You have to take me dancing someday," Wooyoung said dreamily before blinking quickly. "I mean- if you have time. And you want to, that is, I didn't mean to-"

"I'd love to," Yunho interrupted. "Maybe sometime soon? Whenever you're free." Wooyoung looked happy with the answer, hiding his smile behind a hand.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm always free," Wooyoung stated, playfully nudging Yunho with his knee.

"All right, Prince," Yunho announced, standing up. "Good night." Wooyoung echoed the words, making Yunho want to stay and cuddle him for the rest of the night. He turned off the light so Wooyoung would sleep snuggly. It would've been a lie if Yunho didn't admit to thinking about kissing Wooyoung multiple times the whole night. But it's okay. There would always be tomorrow with Wooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and look forward to the final (or second to final) installment of this fic coming out soon !! comment down below if you think yunho should just //kiss// him already! have a good rest of your day or night :D


End file.
